Industrial Nailer
|released = 15.3.0 |lethality = 208 |rateoffire = 93 |capacity = 15 |attribute = |mobility pc = 60 |cost = 250 |image = Industrial Nailer.png|Appearance Industrial nailer icon.png|Kill icon |theme = Futuristic themed }} The '''Industrial Nailer '''is Primary weapon introduced in the 15.3.0 update. It was initially unlocked by obtaining 250 parts in the Event Chest. Appearance It appears to be a futuristic rifle-machine gun style weapon with two magazines, one on either side. The front barrel is somewhat absurdly large, and colored grey and orange, with a bit of blue neon. Its main body consists of dark grey and light grey with an orange cover on top. It would appear there is a glowing ammo belt passing from the magazine on the right, into the gun itself. Strategy This weapon has an above average damage, a lower than average fire rate (for a primary weapon), a low ammo capacity, and a low mobility. It used to be 8-9 shots when first released but now it’s 5-6 shots. Tips *This is a good weapon for targeting players regardless of a good hiding area. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *This is useful for catching players trying to get out of the map by any glitches. *In Flag Capture, you can spam this weapon through walls or ground if you suspect that there are players traveling through the underground tunnels. *Try to conserve your ammo and use it sparingly as this weapon only has 15 rounds. Try to get more accurate and consistent shots with this weapon. **Only spam this weapon when you know you can land the shots on your opponent. *Try to keep your distance, as low mobility and relatively slow firing rate does not make for a fun time against close-range weapons. Counters * Use a fast firing rifle with high damage with high ammo considering this weapon has low ammo so try to outlast its user. * Fight fire with fire by using another wall-break weapon or using the Industrial Nailer as well. * Rocket jump to try to avoid its wall-break shots. * Try strafing, this weapon does have a small travel time. * Use high mobility weapons as users with this weapon can usually be easily outrun, although they will most likely switch to a less cumbersome weapon to pursue you. * Try to sneak up on them or engage them in close-ranges, because this weapon cannot go up head to head against shotguns or high mobility or DPS melees. Recommended Maps * Silent School * Christmas Dinner Equipment Setups It is good to pair this with the Third Eye, so you can locate campers and eliminate them. Make sure to bring a good close range weapon, like a shotgun or a submachine gun. * This weapon is a weapon purely and solely based on the skills of the player. This weapon performs decently well in close range and mid-long ranges in the hands of a skilled player. Its gameplay is highly skill based and headshots are pivotal in order for a user of this weapon to do well. Trivia *It is one of 2 Primary weapons with the wall-break attribute; the other one being the Ultimatum. *This weapon originally had 20 rounds and a fire rate of 91 when first introduced in the 15.3.0 update. *This weapon, along with the Pizza Heater, Jet Tenderizer, Laser Rings, Particle Accelerator, and the Energy Drill, are part of the Repurposed Mining Equipment set. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Wall Break Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Event Chest Category:Parts Items